Regional Government
Regional Government in the Kingdom of Pyrus was first introduced in 1773 under three Acts - The Anzion Assembly Act: 1772, The Credish Council Act: 1772 and The Lihexian Chamber Act: 1772 - to cover the territories of the former Kingdom of Anzio, the Credish Plains and The Northern Isles, and the Lihexian Plateau and The Southern Isles. The impetus behind creating regional government was the coalition of Right Wing and Nationalist parties. However, Regional Government was reorganised on 1st January 1786 into six regional administrations - Anzio, Pyrus, Lihex, Credoria, Halderia and Tannlarth. The reorganisation occurred under the Local, Provincial & Regional Government Act: 1785 and abolished the two tiers of sub-national government, including the regional governments of the Anzion Assembly, Lihexian Chamber and Credish Council, and replaced it with a three-tier system. The reorganisation was in anticipation of the absorption of the Kingdom of Greater Thanor, Republic of Ature and Grand Duchy of Galumptia into the Kingdom of Pyrus on 1st January 1786. The new structure would for the first time provide Regional Government across the entire Kingdom of Pyrus. Current Structure Elections & Representation A Regional Government consists of a Governor, elected for a six year term under the first-past-the-post system (across the region), and a number of Regional Councillors equal to the number of provinces within the Region. One Regional Councillor is elected in each province of a region for a six-year term (the elections are staggered at three year intervals so that approximately half the Regional Councillors are elected every three years) under a proportional representation system (although the first-past-the-post system appears to have been used in the 1786 elections). Size of Regions The number of provinces in a region is determined by the national government, in effect the Lieutenant of the Emerald Staff, but the number is not allowed to exceed eight provinces. Currently regions either have seven or eight provinces. Powers Governors chair meetings of their Regional Council, which must meet at least twice a week for a minimum of eight hours. Currently no specific powers have been delegated from national government to the regional governments to exercise. Conference of Regional Council's A Conference of Regional Council's is held every year on the first day of June and lasts one week. The Conference is opportunity for Councillors of various tiers of government to meet and discuss problems, grievances and concerns, and to exchange best practice. The Conference includes a day when the Governors meet the King of Pyrus at the Council of Governors and provides an opportunity for the King of Pyrus to understand some of the concerns of his subjects and particular difficulties of the regions of his Kingdom. Criticism of Regional Government Failure to Represent Cultural Groups There has been some criticism that the Regional Government structure does not respect traditional cultural alignments, examples include the Regional Government of Lihex which has three Credish provinces and the three northern regions deliberately share the territory of the former Republic of Ature, to disenfranchise the Thanorian population. Lack of Funding, Staff and Offices No provision was made in the Local, Provincial & Regional Government Act: 1785 to fund Regional Governments (except the salaries of Governors and Regional Councillors) or to allow them to hire staff or purchase property, including offices from which to conduct business, this has significantly hampered the policymaking and activity of regional governments. No Mechanism for By-Elections No provision was made in the Local, Provincial & Regional Government Act: 1785 for By-Elections should a Governor or Regional Councillor be unable to continue as a member. Current practice appears to be that the political party which held the seat appoints a replacement. Former Structure Regional Government in the Kingdom of Pyrus was first introduced in 1773 under three Acts - The Anzion Assembly Act: 1772, The Credish Council Act: 1772 and The Lihexian Chamber Act: 1772 - to cover the territories of the former Kingdom of Anzio, the Credish Plains and The Northern Isles, and the Lihexian Plateau and The Southern Isles. Elections & Representation The Anzion Assembly had twenty members elected under the proportional representation system every three years on the eighth day of November. The date of elections was later amended under The Local & Regional Government Act: 1784 to the first day of January, this change did affect the timing of the 1785 elections. The Credish Council had twenty-five members, twenty elected under the first-past-the-post system with five additional members elected to improve the political proportionality of the Council, every two years on the first day of January. The method of election was later amended under The Local & Regional Government Act: 1784 to proportional representation, this change did affect the election method of the 1785 elections. The Lihexian Chamber had thirty-six members elected under the proportional representation system every six years on the twenty-second day of June. Eighteen of the members were originally elected for only three years, this was so that half the chamber would be elected every three years. The date of elections was later amended under The Local & Regional Government Act: 1784 to the first day of January, this change did affect the timing of the 1785 elections. Size of Regions The three regions were determined by the Acts which created them. The conglomeration of the Lihexian Plateau and The Southern Isles was a strange choice, but was pushed by the nationalists to disenfranchise the Endran population, while providing the suggestion of greater autonomy. A similar justification was used for the conglomeration of the Credish Plains and The Northern Isles, although the greater similarities between Thanorian and Maldarsian people made it less strange. Powers The three Regional Governments (Anzion Assembly, Credish Council and Lihexian Chamber) were able to nominate Lord Aldermen, advise the Monarch and vote on accepting laws which affected their constitutions (although it is not clear that they voted on the Local & Regional Government Act: 1784). The Anzion Assembly had no additional powers compared to the other regional governments. The Credish Council had the additional powers to appoint Royal Magistrates, Magistrates and the Board of Directors of The Royal Bank of Credain, and to debate (not just vote on) accepting laws which affected their constitution. The Lihexian Chamber had the additional powers to appoint Royal Magistrates, Magistrates and the Deputy Adviser of Religion to the Board of Education, to debate (not just vote on) accepting laws which affected their constitution, and to delay the introduction of laws for up to three years (by a vote for two years and a further vote for a further year). Council of Governors Governor of Anzio Yeoman Con Governor of Pyrus Yeoman Con Governor of Lihex Yeoman Con Governor of Credoria Yeoman Nat Governor of Halderia Yeoman Nat Governor of Tannlarth Yeoman Nat Category:Regional Government Category:Office of the Lieutenant of the Emerald Staff